


Spouse Snaps Instead of Tony

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Would you write Endgame!Bruce angst where his spouse is the one who snaps at the end and not Tony??





	Spouse Snaps Instead of Tony

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I almost cried while writing this like…i…just read it okay lol
> 
> this is an enhanced!reader imagine and like their powers are kinda like Jack-Jack from the Incredibles… kinda… hope yall like it 💖

  * You pulled Tony aside before he went off to fight Thanos with Thor and Cap.
  * After watching Bruce nearly die in order to bring everyone back, you knew it was time.
  * “Tony, I have to be the one to end this and you know it,” you began.
  * Tony’s lips were set into a thin line. He had talked you out of taking Bruce’s spot already, knowing that Bruce wouldn’t have let you do it. Tony had been firm on his ‘no’ the first time and he would continue to say no.
  * “Y/n, we’ve gone over this,” Tony rolled his eyes as he tried to push by you. “You’re not doing this, end of discussion.” He attempted to sidestep you, but you moved quicker than he had expected. And before he knew it, he was on his back with you standing over him.
  * Your eyes were wild as you looked down at him, he knew you were enhanced, he just didn’t know _how_ you were enhanced. You’d managed to keep that from him, from everyone.
  * You moved quickly, using your powers to remove him from his suit.
  * “I’m sorry, Tony. I’m sorry that it led to this,” you sniffled. “but my time here has ended.”
  * “Y/n, what are you doing?” Tony attempted to fight against your powers, but you held him at bay. You’d managed to slowly wire yourself within Tony’s AI system, stealing the idea from Ultron, and you were able to access all of Tony’s suits.
  * You’d never had a reason to, until now, and you were thankful for that.
  * Once you successfully removed Tony from the Iron Man suit, you apologized once again and banished him back to his home in the woods. You knew he wouldn’t have a way to get back to the compound in time to stop you. 
  * Placing yourself inside the suit, you overload his codes, and Friday took over.
  * You fought alongside Thor and Cap against Thanos, and you took a beating like you never had before.
  * Everyone was down, Cap was down, Thor was pinned by Thanos, and you were trapped under some rubble.
  * You heard a rumble and you watched Thor’s hammer knock Thanos off of Thor and you gasped. Never in a thousand years did you think you would see anyone but Thor in possession of Mjölnir.
  * The rubble near you shifted as Cap and Thanos fought. They both took many hits and your heart sunk when Cap fell to the ground. You were convinced that it was over until you saw the sling ring portals begin to open.
  * Strange somehow opened up his porta right next to you and helped you up. He knew it was you.
  * “How’d you manage this, y/n?” He asked just before the fighting began.
  * You shrugged and ran off towards the fight, waiting for the right time. You saw Peter with the glove, and he passed it, attempting to keep it away from Thanos and his goons.
  * Your time was coming, what you have been waiting for all these years.
  * They had Thanos on his knees, he was about to snap his fingers, but you grabbed his hand, moving quickly to remove the stones before he pushed you away.
  * You watched as he raised his hand, giving his speech. “No man can defeat me. I. Am. Inevitable.” He claimed before snapping his fingers. Shock spread over his face when nothing happened. He turned his hand over noticing the missing stones and looked back towards you.
  * You pulled off your mask and raised your hand showing the stones on your gauntlet. You smirked, “And I am no man.” You snapped your fingers as realization dawned on his face.
  * You fought through the pain as the power seared through you. You could feel your entire right side burning, but you didn’t dare to scream.
  * You fought to keep your eyes open as you watched Thanos drift away and you sighed as you fell back.
  * You heard screams around you. You heard your name being called. You felt someone grabbing you as they tried to move you away from the debris.
  * You peeked your eyes open and you saw Bruce fighting his way to you. You sighed, happy that you got to see him before you drifted away. 
  * “Bruce,” you whispered weakly just as he reached you.
  * He cradled you in his arms begging you to save your energy.
  * You tried again, “Bruce, I-” you couldn’t get it out. You were fading. You knew he would have questions about why you did this, but you hoped that the letters and videos you left him would answer his questions. FRIDAY was to release them to him as soon as he returned home after this.
  * You attempted to smile one last time for Bruce before you slipped away again releasing your last breath.




End file.
